


Traitors

by Ace_of_Stars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Stars/pseuds/Ace_of_Stars
Summary: The Jedi would never be loyal to the Empire on their own, but perhaps there was a way to make them; gain the Emperor a fighting force like no other and let his loyal apprentice keep his family.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Traitors

There was a scar on Darth Vader's forehead. He couldn't quite remember why. It didn't hurt that much after bacta, but it _itched_. His hair constantly falling down onto it didn't help much either. 

According to the medical droids, he'd been fighting some of those Force-damned rebels on a hijacked Alderaanian space station. The rebels had escaped and damaged the station as they left. He'd been hit over the head by falling debris. He'd touched a live wire or something too; the familiar burns that covered his body could attest to that. Electrocution really shouldn't be as familiar to him as it was. Hopefully the new Rebellion wouldn't be as bad as the Separatists on that front. 

His memories of the altercation were patchy at best. A result of his head injury, most likely. He'd been stuck in medical for three entire days and been confined to the Imperial Palace for a week afterward. Better safe than sorry, or whatever nonsense the doctors had come up with to prevent him from fighting like he was supposed to. Vader would go insane if the Emperor didn't give him a mission soon. 

He had been unsure of his side in this conflict with the rebels before. If they were rebelling they must have had a reason. Shouldn't he listen to what they had to say? But now it was personal. Not because of something as inconsequential as an, admittedly infuriating, head injury. Not even because the war was supposed to have ended, for Vader was secretly glad he still had a reason to fight. A Jedi had died on that mission, and he was furious. How dare they, when there were so few of them left?

The Jedi had deserved what happened to them when the Empire rose. They had been traitors to the Republic, a crime punishable by death. But they were his friends, the people who had taken him in and saved him from a life of suffering. They were misguided, yes, and perhaps they had a tendency to overlook that little boy from Tatooine, but couldn't there be a way to show mercy?

Vader himself had come up with the idea after seeing the clones during Order 66. The Jedi would never be loyal to the Empire on their own, but perhaps there was a way to make them; gain the Emperor a fighting force like no other and let the then still Anakin Skywalker keep his family. Lord Sidious had wholeheartedly approved of his apprentice’s plan and under the Sith Lords’ watchful yellow eyes and the influence of Kaminoan inhibitor chips, what remained of the Jedi order thrived. 

Vader walked through the hallways of the Imperial Palace; the few that had been preserved for the Jedi when the temple was converted, smiling. There were more and more fallen Jedi here, the touch of the dark side growing stronger with each visit. There were even, Vader noticed as he passed the training salles, a couple of red lightsabers mixed in with the blue and green. It made sense. Now that all of that traitorous ideology had been wiped from their minds, who wouldn't want to embrace the power and the freedom that the dark side could offer? Strangely enough, it was almost always the most rebellious of the Jedi that fell, those that had the most difficulty accepting the chips. 

“Anakin?” Vader turned around with a smile to face his old master, “It's been too long since we've seen each other.” Obi-Wan should really have stopped using his old name. He could order him to do so, and Obi-Wan would obey, but something about that idea made him uncomfortable. Oh well, Obi-Wan would eventually learn. 

“It definitely has,” Vader barely got to see Obi-Wan anymore. The last time they had spent more than an hour together had been when the pair had captured Ahsoka. Vader should really check on his former padawan. The chips could be…...distressing for some of the more stubborn Jedi at first. 

“Well, I'm stuck here until my head heals up. I just want to visit Ahsoka and then I'm around for the whole week.”

“Is it, you know?…” Obi-Wan gestured towards his own head. 

“A chip? Of course not! I'm a Sith apprentice, I don't need one. I'm loyal without it.”

Darth Vader was extremely loyal, the only person in the galaxy Sidious could trust completely. He had proved his devotion time and time again….

Always following orders without question…. 

_His lightsaber ignited, red light reflecting off of pristine white armour_

Never doubting the morality of the Empire…. 

_Imperial stormtroopers fell to Anakin's blade_

Always…. 

_His reflection’s eyes shone blue in the polished durasteel of the throne room door_

obeying….. 

_Mace Windu dead at the Emperor’s feet_

his…. 

_Lightning flashed and Anakin screamed_

….Master. 

  
There was a scar on Darth Vader's forehead. He couldn't quite remember why…..

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 99% certain this is a oneshot but ya never know. Thanks to ProbablyCackling for the prompt!!


End file.
